blubbercastfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 1 Episode 1
S1E1 is the first episode, but the 29th canonical episode of Blubbercast. It debuted on April 4th 2016, and consists of six topics. Description The long awaited 29th episode of Blubbercast is here! We have freedom of speech but probably shouldn't be allowed it! I apologize in advance guys, the first 28 episodes of blubbercast have been shifted over to Twitter, in partnership with Twitter Preimum - and one of our segments has been cut out of the video to be Twitter Premium exclusive. But stay tuned! In today episode we cover topics ranging from upcoming films, politics, aliens and more! '' Topics Summary '''Micheal Cera Youtube Channel Analysis' (Titled Cause of death: Internal LaCerations ''in the show) The group analyse a youtube channel where the icons all group together to make Micheal Cera's face. The group all agree that Cera is the owner of the Youtube channel, and start searching for hints of a new movie in the videos. '''Google Minion Mic Drop Gif Discussion' (Titled Despicable Memes ''in the show) A detailed think-piece on Google's 2016 April Fools joke, in which business-people were accidently sending a gif of a minion dropping a microphone and were facing legal reprecussions. The group marvel at Google's stupidity. '''Pokemon Sun and Moon Sneak Peak' A topic exclusive to the Twitter Premium platform. A look at the new starters, Legendaries and the "Ultra" evolution form is discussed. The scene transitions from a blocked content card straight into the next topic. Presidential Campaign In an attempt to give the American public more choices than presidential candidates who are "fuckin' losers or are probably going to die in the next three years". Max proposes a party dedicated to legaziling unregulated prostitution, Dan wants to kill everyone, Zander wants to kill himself, and Harper proposes to [[Harper's United States of America|'sell America to Canada and give everyone a boat']]. Dan's Drama Alert (Titled Drama Alert, now with a tolerable host ''in the show) Dan announces that he started a youtube Drama News channel because his Dad went missing, who then calls in to reveal the truth behind his dissapearance. There is also a discussion between Dan and Max about Joeys World Tour's (Figurative) gravitatonal pull of (metaphorical) nutella. '''Would you rather save or kill Hitler discussion' (Titled Nazti Nazti Nazis ''in the show) Two divided teams, discuss whether if they were to go back in time, would they kill Hitler ('Dan''' and Harper) or let him live (Max and Zander). Zander believes in rehabilitation, and Max believes that if you took away the genocidal tendancies Hitler wasn't a terrible leader. Dan wishes to kill Hitler when he's a baby to prevent the horrors he caused from transpiring, while Harper wants to kill Hitler and steal his face. What aliens would everyone like to have sex with? (Titled If it cums, we can thrill it ''in the show) The gang discuss what aliens they find fuckable, and go into detail on different characters from different franchises before wrapping up the episode. Plot Significance Max, Dan, Harper and Zander all discuss what their political policies would be when running for president. '''Max' advocates for unregulated prostitution, the national anthem to be changed to Slob on my Knob, all girls being legally obligated to kiss him and to start a space program. Dan proposes to ease international tensions by nuking everyone and then himself. Zander swears to prevent assassination attempts by "setting off a Rube Goldberg Machine" that would finally result in his death. And most importantly: Harper swears to sell America to Canada, put every american citizen on boats and to reboot Pirates of the Carribean Online. The election arc took place in conjuction to realtime with the 2016 Presidential Election. Soundtrack Appearances (See also: Blubbercast: The Original Soundtrack) Juicy J - Slob on My Knob Quotes "I would smash his fucking head. Like fucking egg yolk everywhere" '- Dan, on baby Hitler' "There's been one jolly old man who's been making the news recently: Larry King! Why hasn't that asshole fucking died yet?" '- Max, discussing political figureheads.' "Gay marriage? That shit's fuckin illegal. There are no gay pirates." '-Harper, on the legalisation of gay marriage' "Do you think the xenomorphs from aliens; when their vagina opens up there's a smaller vagina?" '- Zander, on Aliens vs Predator' Trivia * S1E1 is one of the only two '''episodes to not have a recurring topic. * There was initially a behind the scenes video consisting of '''Max editing this episode, which mostly consisted of him playing video games, shopping on eBay and ranting about the events of the episodes in public. [[Omitted content|'This was later taken down']]. * Dan's Drama Alert was uploaded to youtube on the 21st of March 2016, but is no longer available for public viewing. In addition, there was a followup to this video where Dan interviews Garfield in another Drama Alert episode. This video has also been taken down from the public, and is not mentioned elsewhere in the Blubberverse. External Links Picture of Micheal Cera's Face - Youtube Google Disables April Fools Joke Following Backlash Image Gallery Category:Episodes